Ame No Uta
by Cielheart Ie'chan
Summary: melody dua anak manusia di antara tetesan hujan... *summary yg ngaco* AkaSuzu/ this fic i dedicate for Eyeshield 21 award, month september: season/


Eyeshield 21

.

Disclaimer:

Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata

.

Story:

Cielheat Ie'chan

.

Pairing:

Akaba Hayato

Taki Suzuna

.

I dedicate for Eyeshield 21 Award, month sept: Season

.

Warning:

OOC, typo, gaje, abal, ancur n sgla macam kejelekan.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

* * *

Tik... Tik... Tik...

Ctarr Blarr!

'Ah, hujan?'

Pikiranmu terjaga dari alam mimpi. Rinai air menerpa atap dan petir yang saling beradu di kejauhan seakan menjadi mozaik indah di telingamu. Membangkitkan memori lama yang membuatmu tersenyum tipis di kegelapan kamar.

Kau mengingat 'dia'.

Nona matahari di kala hujan.

.

.

.

''Yaaa, kau juga berteduh disini?''

Melody false dari arah kiri menghentak di telingamu. Membuat saraf lehermu otomatis mencari asal suara tanpa perintah otak dan...,

Kau menemukan 'dia'. Berdiri di bawah naungan halte yang sama denganmu.

Gadis mungil berambut biru tua pendek, bermata sapphire bak samudra luas nan tenang, namun senyum cerianya berhasil menciptakan rasa hangat di antara embusan hawa dingin musim gugur.

Mengenakan seragam merah darah yang mudah kaukenali meski otakmu mengakui kau tidak mengenali gadis itu.

''Cheer Deimon?'' tebakmu yakin.

Kau lihat senyumnya melebar. Mengejek matahari pukul 03.16 siang yang kalah akan hujan. ''Yaaa, namaku Taki Suzuna,'' ujarnya riang.

'Oh...' Kau bergumam dalam diam. Mencatat namanya sambil lalu diotakmu.

''... dan kau adalah Akaban. Iya kan?'' potongnya yakin saat mulutmu hampir terbuka untuk memperkenalkan diri.

''Akaban?'' Kau menautkan alis. Merasa namamu salah sebut?

''Yup, Akaban!'' Kau melihat anggukan mantapnya. ''Lengkapnya Akaba Hayato dan kau adalah mantan eyeshield 21 yang dikalahkan Sena,'' lanjutnya polos.

Bola mata merahmu berkedut dari balik sunglasses. Merasakan beku di aliran darahmu yang seakan memutar waktu. Menjadi refleksi nista kegagalan hidupmu yang tergambar jelas di lobus frontalis otak.

'Fuh...,'

Kau menarik sudut bibir pelan dan tersenyum hambar.

'Gadis kecil ini... harmoni yang buruk!' pikirmu. Berusaha meyakinkan diri iramanya yang menyentak tidak akan cocok dalam melody tenangmu.

.

.

.

Tik... Tik... Tik...

Kau mendongak menatap langit. Gelap. Awan kumulonimbus bergelayut rendah di angkasa. Tetap setia menurunkan tetesan bening menyapu bumi.

Pepohonan, deretan rumah, jalanan lenggang, bahkan undakan halte bis yang kau tumpangi untuk berteduh. Semua tampak berkilauan tertimpa air hujan. Menebarkan aroma tanah basah nan khas dalam balutan musik alam para binatang air.

Perpaduan yang indah sampai kau mendengar sympony lain tanpa koordinasi disebelahmu. Masih dalam lingkup halte tanpa dinding yang lantainya kini semakin basah.

Trek... Trek... Trek...

Plokk... Plokk... Plokk...

Kau melirik si pembuat nada false. Sebelah alismu terangkat aneh mendapati satu-satunya teman seperjuanganmu menunggu hujan reda telah berbaur dalam melody damainya. Ia ―gadis ber-inline skate itu― berjongkok dibawah sisi atap. Membiarkan tetesan air bercampur dinginnya angin menembus pori-porinya. Kau mengernyit melihat tingkahnya menengadahkan tangan menampung air hujan, lalu dengan sengaja menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya hingga sang air bercipratan ke segala arah.

Bola mata merahmu lalu beralih melirik undakan anak tangga paling bawah. Kau pun mengerutkan dahi. Disana tampak dua kaleng bekas cat yang berkarat untuk menampung tetesan air mata Tuhan agar tak menyentuh bumi. Benda itulah penghasil irama 'trek-trek' mengganggu telinga.

'Melody yang buruk!' pikirmu bosan.

Namun entah kenapa, seulas senyum tipis lolos dari bibirmu. Kau merasa tingkahnya mengagumi hujan sangat lucu. Apalagi keanehannya menutup mata dibawah terpaan hujan dan dingin hanya untuk mempertajam indra mendengar bunyi 'trek-trek' kaleng bekas yang beradu dengan titik hujan.

'Kekanak-kanakan,' pikirmu lagi.

Namun kau kembali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu.

''Fuh... ternyata ritmemu tidak seburuk bayanganku.''

Kau meralat pikiran awalmu tentangnya.

Ia menoleh mendengar suaramu. Wajahnya tidak mengerti. Tetapi sejurus kemudian sebuah senyum lebar terangkai di bibirnya sebagai balasan pemikiranmu.

''Yaa, karena aku suka hujan!'' serunya riang, entah mengerti apa yang sejak tadi bergelayut di lobus frontalis otakmu atau hanya sekedar menebak-nebak.

Kau sedikit terkesiap mendengar jawabannya. Khas anak-anak polos yang hanya mengerti kebahagian, pikirmu.

''Kenapa?'' Kau penasaran.

''Karena aku percaya di ujung pelangi tersembunyi istana peri. Dan lihat saja, suatu hari aku yang akan menemukan mereka.''

Melihat wajah seriusnya, lobus prontalis-mu tergelitik. Kau merasakan sensasi aneh di perutmu saat mendengar ucapannya yang terlalu nonsense khas dongeng sebelum tidur para balita. Kau tahu pelangi hanya segumpalan spektrum cahaya, tetapi kau tidak tertawa geli. Tepatnya tidak ingin.

Yang kaulakukan justru tersenyum dalam diam memperhatikan tingkahnya yang kembali menengadahkan sebelah tangan menampung titik hujan sembari memandang langit yang masih saja berwarna kelam.

'Ia menunggu pelangi,' pikirmu yakin.

Kau membiarkan imajinasi paling liarnya bertahta. Merasa kepolosan itu pantas berada diantara cerberum otaknya yang senada dengan 'Unler dem Doppeladler' Wagner. Ceria. Kebalikan dari dirimu yang menjunjung tinggi melody tenang ala 'Morning' Grieg.

Kau tahu ritme kalian tidak sama. Kau tahu sympony-nya sangat buruk, tetapi kau tidak menolak mengakui eksistensinya dalam menarik perhatianmu.  
Kau tertarik.

Hanya itu.

Dan kini kau tidak bisa melepas pandanganmu dari segala gerak-geriknya.

Kau tersenyum lagi saat otakmu teringat sebuah ide. Kau merongoh saku belakang long trousers hitammu. Mengeluarkan sehelai saputangan putih bergaris merah tipis disetiap sisinya. Kau membentangkan kain kecil itu, lalu kembali melipatnya dengan pola yang terlintas di otakmu dan sebuah boneka kecil putih berkepala bulat dengan badan menjuntai ala hantu pun berhasil kau buat.

Kau berdiri tenang dan berjalan kearahnya. Menjatuhkan boneka saputangan buatanmu di pangkuannya saat ia mendongak, merasakan kehadiranmu disamping tempatnya duduk.

Ia memungut benda yang kau berikan, lalu mengamatinya dengan mimik aneh yang tergambar jelas didepan mata.

''Teru-teru bozu?'' Kaulihat keningnya berkerut bingung.

''Untukmu. Kalau ada itu, mungkin hujannya cepat reda dan kau bisa melihat pelangi,'' jawabmu tenang tanpa menatapnya.

''Yaa, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak mau.''

Kau meliriknya aneh. ''Kenapa?''

''karena ini boneka penangkal hujan, sementara aku tidak bisa melihat pelangi kalau tidak hujan,'' terangnya setengah meneriakimu. ''lagipula tanpa pelangi pun aku suka hujan, jadi kuanggap teru-teru bozu adalah musuhku. Nih!''

Kau melihat tangannya terulur menyerahkan kembali benda pemberianmu.

Kau diam saja sembari memperbaiki letak kacamatamu. ''Hemm, teru-teru bozu memang penangkal hujan, tetapi menurut mitos, teru-teru bozu yang di gantung terbalik-''

''Bisa memanggil hujan!'' Ia berseru girang menyambar penjelasanmu. Kau melihatnya berdiri dengan cepat agar bisa berhadapan langsung denganmu. ''Yaa, aku tahu maksudmu. Sekarang hujan deras, jadi teru-teru bozu akan menangkal hujan supaya pelangi cepat muncul. Lalu saat hujan reda, aku harus mengantungnya terbalik supaya efeknya juga ikut terbalik. Iya, kan?'' tanyanya riang.

''Hemm, akhirnya melody kita seirama.'' Kau memuji pikirannya.

''Haha...''

Ia tertawa senang yang membuatmu memalingkan wajah. Bukannya kau tidak suka, hanya saja aliran panas terasa mengaliri wajahmu hingga kau perlu mengalihkan perhatianmu darinya.

Kau memilih kembali ke 'zona aman'mu semula. Duduk tenang di bangku halte. Membiarkan ia kembali memainkan air hujan.

''Aka-chi sendiri? Kau tidak suka hujan?'' Ia kembali mengajakmu bicara setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Kau menanggapi kalimatnya dalam memasang pose agung di tempatmu duduk sembari mencari tahu di bilik otakmu, 'apa aku tidak suka hujan?'

Kau tidak menemukan jawaban, jadi kau menjawab dengan hal yang pasti.

''Kulit Isabel tidak cocok dengan hujan,'' tegasmu.

''Isabel?'' Suaranya lirih menusuk telingamu. Sebuah nama yang membuatnya tertarik.

Kau membuka mulut untuk bersuara, namun sesuatu menahan gerakan bibirmu. Kau terpesona melihat bola mata sejernih lautnya tiba-tiba membulat senang. Tubuhnya melesat cepat dengan inline skate untuk mencapai tempatmu duduk.

''Yaa, itu nama pacarmu? Mana? Mana? Aku ingin lihat. Apa dia cantik? Namanya seperti orang bule. Argh, tolong perlihatkan fotonya padaku!'' cecarnya penuh semangat.

Kau agak sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya yang childist. Radar buatan di rambutnya bergerak-gerak tak menentu, memintamu segera menjawab rasa penasarannya yang aneh.

Kau mengernyit lagi. Sedikit terkejut melihat tingkahnya yang menurutmu sok akrab. Tetapi kau tahu, kau tidak akan lepas dari teror ala detective-nya bila tak segera menjawab.

Akhirnya kau menghela nafas pasrah. Memutuskan membuka mulut.

''Isabel itu nama gitarku,'' jelasmu santai.

Hening!

Ia berhenti membeo. Bola mata indahnya kemudian beralih menatap tas gitar milikmu yang sengaja kau baringkan diatas kursi kayu panjang, disampingmu.

''Isabel itu... gitar? Haha...''

Tawa gelinya menusuk gendang telingamu.

Kau tahu ia tertawa mendengar kalimatmu, namun kau tidak tahu bagian mana dari kalimatmu yang terdengar lucu.

Kau tahu Kotaro akan marah dan memakimu gila saat mengatakan kalimat tadi, namun kau baru tahu kalimat seriusmu bisa terdengar sangat lucu di telinga seorang gadis.

''Haha... aku... aduh, kau lucu sekali, Akaban...,'' lirihnya disela-sela tawa.

Kau mengacuhkannya. Membiarkan zona tenangmu teracuni sekali lagi.

Bola matamu hanya meliriknya sekilas. Berguling-guling kegelian di lantai semen kotor, perpaduan air dan debu.

Kau mengacuhkannya, tapi kau tahu kau sudah tertawan olehnya. Oleh tawanya. Oleh tingkah lakunya. Oleh nada false-miliknya. Dan sekarang kau menginginkan hujan membiarkanmu bersamanya lebih lama.

.

.

.

Tik... Tik... Tik...

''Engg...''

Kau kembali terjaga dari buaian musik alam. Kembali ke masa kini saat indramu beresonansi terhadap lenguhan pelan.

Kau merasakannya. Tingkah gelisah makhluk lain diatas tempat tidurmu yang empuk.

Kelopak matamu mengerjap pelan sebelum membuka malas. Menemukan kegelapan total dalam ruanganmu yang luas, yang seharusnya bernuansa biru.

Ctarr Blarr!

Kau mendengar suara petir saling menyambar di kejauhan. Menciptakan kilat-kilat cahaya keemasan mengiris langit malam kota kecilmu. Merembes memasuki kamarmu, melalui kaca berhias rinai hujan sang pintu dorong balkonmu yang bertirai biru tipis. Menerangi ruangan pribadimu setiap beberapa menit sekali.

''Enggg...''

Tubuh mungil disampingmu kembali mengeliat. Kepala biru itu mencari posisi ternyaman yang bisa ia usahakan meski harus mengkerut mirip cacing dibawah selimut tebal yang sama denganmu.  
Kedinginan.

Kau mengulum senyum melihat tingkahnya. Sedikit iba dan geli melihat belahan jiwamu nampak tersiksa dalam utopianya yang fana.

Kau segera membentangkan tangan meraih tubuh ringkih itu dalam dekapanmu. Menempelkan punggung kecilnya di tubuhmu untuk mengalirkan kehangatan lebih.

''Hemm... melody tidurmu buruk sekali, padahal kau, kan suka hujan,'' desismu pelan di telinganya.

''Aku benci petir.'' Ia meresponmu lirih dengan safir-nya yang masih mengatup.

Tubuh mungilnya meronta pelan dalam pelukanmu. Meminta sedikit ruang untuk bergerak membalik posisi tubuhnya menghadapmu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadamu sembari memberi kehangatan yang sama seperti yang kau berikan untuknya.

''Kenapa?'' Kau mengecup kepalanya. Tersenyum tipis.

Kau tidak bisa menebak pikiran polosnya, tapi kau bisa membayangkan jawaban itu akan membuatmu semakin tertarik padanya.

Akaba Suzuna.

Istrimu.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

* * *

Hyaaa, gaje bgt!

Author'a sndri smpe tak sggup bca ulang T.T

Udh pemula, sok pke sdt pndg ke-3 lg! Nista bgt...

tapi, s'tdk'a saya sdh b'usaha. So, review please T.T

.

Oy, hmpir lupa! say thank bwt anime La Corda D'oro-ku t'cnta yg dgn sng hti di putar ulang mulu cma bwt dgrin p'mainan flutte 'morning' Yunoki. Wlaupun author ga ngerti musik, tapi khusus yg ini, nada'a krn bgt.. mpe pgn tdur lho hehe.. *curcol ga mutu*


End file.
